leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.136
* remade. * added. |Related = * 1.0.0.136 Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1943304, http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1981194 |Prev = V1.0.0.135 |Next = V1.0.0.138 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Friday, March 23rd. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Sunday, April 1st. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, April 2nd. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Friday, April 6th. * League of Legends v1.0.0.136 英雄 * (Innate): Pix fires magical bolts of energy whenever his owner attacks another enemy unit. These bolts are homing, but can be intercepted by other units. * : Pix and Lulu each fire a bolt of magical energy that heavily slows all enemies it hits. An enemy can only be damaged by one bolt. * : If cast on an ally, grants them movement speed and ability power for a short time. If cast on an enemy, turns them into an adorable critter that can't attack or cast spells. * : If cast on an ally, commands Pix to jump to an ally and shield them. He then follows them and aids their attacks. If cast on an enemy, commands Pix to jump to an enemy and damage them. He then follows them and grants you vision of that enemy. * (Ultimate): Lulu enlarges an ally, knocking enemies away from them and granting them a large amount of bonus health. For the next few seconds, that ally gains an aura that slows nearby enemies. * : ** Base damage increased to 80/135/190/245/300 from 60/120/180/240/300. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.0 from 0.8. ** Mana cost reduced to 110 from 140. * Fixed a bug where Fiora could consume the second cast of on the original target while still moving toward the original target. * Fixed a bug where would not finish casting if Garen lost vision of the target during the cast. * : ** Passive health restore reduced to 5/7/9/11/13 from 10/14/18/22/26. ** While active, health restore doubles to 10/14/18/22/26. * : cooldown increased to 70/60/50 from 60/50/40. * : attack damage bonus is now lost if the shield breaks. * Health per level increased to 98 from 88. * : area of effect radius increased to 375 from 350. * (New Active): ** Jax gains 25/35/45 (+30% of his bonus attack damage) armor and 25/35/45 (+20% of his ability power) magic resist for 8 seconds. ** 100 mana cost. ** 80 second cooldown. * Updated buff tooltip to reflect it now grants Armor and Magic Resist instead of flat damage reduction. * Improved targeting displays for her spells. * Stats: ** Base armor reduced to 20.8 from 24.8. ** Base attack damage reduced to 53.5 from 58.8. * Right clicking on an enemy while using will now move you close enough to hit the target. * Fixed a bug where Riven could get locked out of moving during her third cast of . * Updated recommended items. * Fixed a bug that caused to sometimes deal more damage than intended. * : ** Base damage changed to 50/90/130/170/210 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Scaling changed from 0.5 total attack damage to 1.0 bonus attack damage. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/100/140/180/220 from 60/105/150/195/240. ** Cooldown increased to 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 from 5/4.5/4/3.5/3. ** Fixed a bug where last hitting with healed for less than intended. * Updated tooltip to more accurately reflect actual values in game. * Fixed a bug that caused to last longer than intended. * : passive armor and magic resistance bonus reduced to 10/15/20 from 15/20/25. * : damage increased to 8 + (10 per level) from just 10 per level. * Re-timed animation to sync better with Soraka's actions. * Fixed a bug where stopped stunning units if Veigar died. * : ** now grants movement speed when the missile is launched rather than when the cast animation begins. ** Fixed a bug where Viktor could gain the movement speed from without actually casting the spell. ** Fixed a bug where movement speed lasted only 2 seconds instead of the intended 3. * Fixed a bug where disappeared when Viktor died. * Fixed a bug where disappeared when Viktor died (though it will not respond to commands while Viktor is dead). 物品 * : life steal reduced to 10% from 12%. * : life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. * : ** Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. ** Life steal per stack reduced to 0.2% from 0.25%. ** Now only loses half stacks on death rather than all of them. * : ** Added to recipe for . ** Recipe changed to + from 2 + . ** Total gold cost reduced to 1400 from 1800. ** Attack damage reduced to 25 from 35. ** Shield strength reduced to 250 from 300. ** Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * New item: ** Recipe: + + 925g (3300g). ** +55 Attack Damage. ** +36 Magic Resist. ** Unique Passive: +1 Attack Damage for every 2.5% health missing. ** Unique Passive: If you would take magic damage which would leave you at less than 30% of your maximum health, you gain a shield which absorbs 400 magic damage for 5 seconds. 60 second cooldown. Summoner Spells * Fixed a bug where would disappear if the caster died. * : ** Base heal amount reduced to 120 from 140. ** Recently Healed debuff duration increased to 35 seconds from 25. General * Champions will now attempt to run home when they disconnect, instead of . * Fixed a bug where the Dominion center buff could cause double kills against , , etc. * scaling Mana Regeneration reduced to 0.5% of maximum Mana/Energy from 1%. * Cleaned up champion passive tooltips. * A champion chasing a fleeing opponent will now attack more consistently than before. * Fixed a bug where Ally disconnect messages were not displaying properly. * Fixed a bug where using Ctrl+F didn't display a Ping/FPS overlay. * Fixed a bug where players could unintentionally disconnect and reconnect as a spectator. * Made a few server side adjustments to prevent specific cases of lag. Co-op vs. AI * Improved cast logic on ultimates for and bots. * Fixed a bug where bots in Dominion would sometimes idle under enemy capture points. Undocumented Changes 英雄 * : Each autoattack now extends the duration of to a maximum of 4 seconds reduced from 6 seconds. Co-op vs AI * Bruiser no longer remains in base if a player has disconnected. General * Added "Camera Smoothing" option under More Options menu. Hotfixes A small hotfix was deployed on March 22nd. * Fixed an issue where locked cameras would unlock when manipulating the minimap. A small hotfix was deployed on April 4th. : "We have just completed a regular live maintenance on the in-game store. This update included store performance enhancements and minor bug fixes. ..." A hotfix was deployed on April 12th. :"When you log in tomorrow, you'll notice we released a small patch. This was to address a performance issue that was keeping a small group of summoners from successfully finishing games. ..." Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.136 fr:V1.0.0.136 pl:V1.0.0.136